


the ghosts you draw on my back

by dollylux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining Taako, Texting, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: One morning, Taako gets a random text, one not meant for him, that changes his life.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Magnus Burnsides/Julia Burnsides
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: The Taagnus Week Collection





	the ghosts you draw on my back

**Author's Note:**

> Taagnus Week Prompt Day Four: Modern AU
> 
> Title from múm.

**November 16, 2011 **

**7:43am**

_Hey Jules. Good morning. It’s raining out and I know how much you love that. It’s that kind of rain where you know it’s not going anywhere all day, so you better pull out your umbrella. Or just stay in bed all day. I’m really wanting to pick that one. But I can’t. There’s too much to do, and I’m not used to doing it all alone. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I just miss you._

**10:11pm**

_Long day. Interviewed a couple of people to be my assistant down at the shop. They’re both nice and competent, had good resumes, but I just don’t know. They’ve got big shoes to fill. (No, I’m not calling your feet big. It’s a metaphor. Or something?) Kate from up the street brought me some pot roast and veggies for lunch, but it was such a big helping that I had some for dinner, too. Everybody’s been so nice. They’re taking care of me like I’m just the whole town’s son. You were right about moving here. It’s made all the difference. Well, I’m turning in. Goodnight, hon._

Taako’s phone lights up on the nightstand. He grabs it and turns the screen light to very low before he opens the text. It’s from the same number that texted this morning. The recently divorced guy trying to guilt his wife. The new text confirms it, but it’s strangely sweet. Like he’s trying to reassure the wife that he’s okay. Maybe they’re friends? But for fuck’s sake, shouldn’t you have your friend’s phone number right?

He plugs the phone up and returns it to the nightstand before turning to his side and pulling the covers up beneath his chin. He stares at Sazed’s broad back and tries to remember the last time Sazed told him goodnight.

** November 24, 2011**

**8:19am**

_HAPPY TURKEY DAY, JULES. IT’S FOOD DAY. :D_

**9:56pm**

_Ughhhhhhhhhh I never want to eat againnnnn. So full. So full of turkey and pie. So full of mashed tatoes and stuffing and really good bourbonnnnn. Wait. What the fuck am I complaining about? This is AWESOME. First Thanksgiving without you was weird but everybody made sure I wasn’t alone. Your sister came over for awhile and brought her doggo. Maybe I should get a dog. Well. Goodnight. I love you._

**December 31, 2011**

**7:14am**

_Morning, baby! It’s the last day of the year. I really don’t want to go anywhere but Carey and Killian are insisting that I come to their party. It’s snowing and it’s so beautiful. How are you not here to see it? It’s your favorite time of year._

**January 1, 2012**

**12:00am**

_Happy New Years. I’m drunk and I miss you and I just kissed my phone. I can’t believe it’s a different year. The year I lost you is gone. It’s already going too fast. I don’t want to forget you, Jules. Please don’t let me forget you._

Taako looks at the empty wine glass in his hand and ignores the fact that his vision is blurring after reading that text. He’d gotten it all wrong. Jules is dead. She has to be. She’s dead, and this guy’s sending texts to his dead wife. It’s the most heartbreaking thing he’s ever heard.

Sazed is across the room, ringing in the new year with his friends and not seeming to care at all that Taako is alone on the couch and has been for most of the night.

“Well. Cheers, I guess,” Taako says to no one, and lifts his empty glass.

**February 28, 2012**

**6:17am**

_Is it weird that I text you every day? Maybe it is. It just feels nice to have your number still in my phone, to have a text convo from you in my Messages. You were my best friend, and I don’t know how not to share my life with you. Well anyway, good morning. I have a chest cold. It started up yesterday, if you’ll remember, but it’s knocked me flat on my ass today. Gonna just grab a big bottle of Robotussin before I head into the shop. You’d kick my ass for it, but you know me. Stubborn bastard._

**7:55pm**

_I was sent home. It was a mutiny, really. Even Elaine (the new assistant lady, very nice and patient with me!) turned on me and said I should get some rest! Rude. Well here I am, and I’ve had about twenty gallons of tea with honey and lemon, and this nighttime stuff’s about to kick in. The shop’s really doing well, Jules. We’re actually selling pieces, and I can trust the staff to take care of things, even when I’m not there. It’s what we always wanted, you know? Okay, fuck being awake. Goodnight._

**April 19, 2012**

**7:11am**

_It’s almost 420! Blaze it! Except we’re not in college anymore, and I don’t know if my jeans could handle the extra lbs I’d gain from all the munchies. You remember how bad I used to be when I was high? I’d eat literally everything. Even salsa in packets. On saltines. What the fuck. Anyway, good morning!_

**10:26pm**

_Hey honeyyy! Finally home and settled. It was a long day but a good one. I finally (finally finally) got my hair cut. It was getting all long and crazy. You used to call me a Yeti when it got like this. It’s looking good now though! Oliver did me up right! Here, I’ll attach a picture. You don’t have to say anything. I know I’m handsome. ;) Night, baby!_

“Hell yeah, you are,” Taako mumbles under his breath as he stares at the picture. The guy is about his age, maybe a few years older, and he’s nice and rugged the way Taako likes; scruffy beard and sideburns, his hair dark and curling a little around his face and his ears. His face is soft and tired but his eyes are kind, his smile small and private. Taako knows it’s not for him. This picture’s not for him. But he saves it anyway. Keeps it to look at and smile over. Just for himself. 

He can play pretend, too.

**June 11, 2012**

**5:22am**

_ It’s officially summer! Well, maybe not exactly, but I woke up sweating and I’m being forced to turn the air conditioning on. I’m up super early because I can’t sleep: I’m getting a dog today! She’s a rescue from the shelter we volunteer at. I went in for a shift last week and I saw her and I knew I had to take her home. She’s a big ol goofball and her name is Cinnamon. She’s a Heinz 57 pupper. Yanno just kind of everything all in one, but she’s already 73 lbs at 9 months old so I know I’m gonna have my hands full this time next year. I’ll show you a pic as soon as I get her home!!<3_

**9:47pm**

_Okay so maaaaybe I’m a few hours late with the picture, but we’ve been having so much fun today! I took her to the dog park in Stillwater and she had just the best time. She’s friendly and is already real gentle with kids and she might have had some ice cream from Double Dipper. (I couldn’t help it! She was such a good girl today!) So here’s the pic. She’s currently asleep in the bed right next to me, and she takes up about as much room as I do. Please forgive the current state of my beard. I promise to shave in the morning._

**August 31, 2012**

**10:18pm**

_Sorry I missed this morning! It’s been a crazy month. We’ve gotten in three big contracts this summer and I got selected by the RRMoA to have some of my stuff featured in a woodworking exhibit next month! So I’ve been busting my butt to get things finished up and looking perfect. The exhibit’s running until the end of November. I’ll send over pics when it’s all set up and looking spiffy. :)_

Taako finds himself at the Raven’s Roost Museum of Art the second week of its new woodarts exhibit, dressed to the nines and trembling in silent anticipation. It’s his first outing since breaking up with Sazed, first time out alone, but Lup had promised to be on standby if he needed some emotional reinforcements. 

She knows about Text Guy. Of course she does. Taako could only keep it to himself for so long.

He traverses the large, well-lit space, surrounded by stunning works of art, from elaborate cutlery to sculpture to miniature toys. He doesn’t know exactly the sort of things Text Guy makes, but he feels in his bones that he’ll know it when he sees it.

He’s nearly reached the opposite end of the room and has covered most of the exhibits, but a beautiful rocking chair surrounded by other lovingly made furniture stops him in his tracks. It’s oversized and deep, carved in the most beautiful purple heart wood Taako has ever seen anywhere. (Maybe he’s read some articles and bought some books in the last few months. Maybe.) 

This. This has got to be him.

The urge to sit in the chair is overwhelming. To reach out and touch this guy he’s felt so close to for months by being a part of his work, just for a minute. The bangles on his arm fall down in a tinkling clink to his wrist as he reaches out to run a delicate hand over the back of the chair and down the exquisitely carved rungs. His heart feels so large in his chest, feels so very Present. He tightens his hand around the place he’s touching and closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath.

Ridiculous, maybe. To be so overcome. For this to mean anything to him. But it’s undeniable and not something Taako’s ever felt before. For anyone.

A small plaque sits on a pedestal among the pieces with a brief bio about their creator, and it gives Taako information that he’s been wanting for months, just to give a name to the handsome, kind face that’s been in his thoughts all this time:

Magnus Burnsides.

**October 31, 2012**

**8:32pm**

_Totally going to a Halloween party tonight. Kinda excited, actually? I’m dressed up as the Wolfman, the Benicio del Toro one, and these claws are making it pretty impossible to type if I’m being honest. Elaine has a friend called Dorothea she’s wanting me to meet tonight. I’m dreading it? Is that dumb? I feel like it’s too soon, but at the same time, I’ve been lonely. Like… really lonely. But I can’t help but feel like I’m betraying you. Is that stupid? I know what you’d say to me. I know exactly how you’d roll your eyes and tell me to stop being an idiot because of course you’d want me to be happy, I just. I don’t want to forget about you, Jules. I can’t let myself forget. _

**2:19am**

_Dorothea doesnt like dogs can you believe it?? Who doesn’t like dogs!!!!!!!! _

**November 11, 2012**

**4:19am**

_One year ago, at this very minute. A policeman knocked on the door and changed my entire life. I knew you were driving to your sister’s because she needed help with the baby, and I was worried because you hadn’t called, but I thought maybe you got caught up in all the baby frenzy and forgot. I’m sickeningly grateful that you died instantly. That you didn’t know what hit you, that you never knew how thoughtless and unnecessary it was that it happened. The guy’s in jail, and I’m working real hard to forgive him, Jules. I am. But sometimes I think forgiveness is for other people. I’m built to keep pain and regret on me. I don’t know how to move on. I just don’t know how._

**December 21, 2012**

**6:31pm**

_Happy Candlenights! Went to a party with a few people from work, which was fun. It was a White Elephant gift thing, and I ended up with unicorn nipple pasties. And maaaybe I had too much to drink and I have them on right now. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch to get these off isn’t it?? Shit. Well anyway. I sponsored a family in town who couldn’t afford a Candlenights, and I brought their big haul over late last night so it’d be there when the kids got up. I didn’t get to see their faces when they unwrapped everything, but I got a very sweet voicemail earlier from the dad, thanking me for everything. It felt good to give people things they need and also some things that just make them happy? Anyway. It was rad. It’s been a good holiday. :)_

**January 3, 2013**

**10:02pm**

_Just got back from a second date with that Kingston fellow I was telling you about yesterday. He was lovely and so short he barely reached my shoulders and blushed a lot. He let me kiss him outside his apartment and it lasted for a good half hour. His roommate was home, so I didn’t go inside. But god, I’m so horny right now. Just from that. Is that ridiculous or what? Or maybe me texting my wife about this shit is the ridiculous part. Whatever. We were friends first. You used to hear all about my dates back in the day. Alright, gonna go take care of this. Nighty night!_

**January 6, 2013**

**8:41pm**

_Kingston stood me up tonight. Got a text just now saying he needs to focus on his master’s degree and that dating isn’t really fitting into his schedule at the moment. Fuck me, I guess._

**February 14, 2013**

**7:19am**

_Happy Heart Day! This is my favorite holiday, as you know. A day focused on love and kindness and affection and sharing? What’s better than that? I told Cinnamon she’s got to be my Valentine. She seemed cool with it. I wish I had a date tonight, something to look forward to, but maybe I’ll just spend more time at the shop, get some work done. Furniture needs love too._

Taako stares at the message where he’s still curled up in bed, blinking bleary eyed in the dim morning light. The impulse to reply has never been stronger than it is this morning. Lup’s been yelling at him to do exactly that for a few months now, but Taako loses his nerve by the time he sits down to type something out.

But getting that message, and on Valentine’s Day? Magnus Burnsides, Taako’s digital, dream boyfriend, is just asking for it.

**7:29am**

_So, um. Hi. Hello? This is probably the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to you, and I’m sorry at the jump for that. But my name’s Taako. You’ve never met me a day in your life, I don’t think. But my number used to belong to Jules, I think. To your wife, who you’ve been texting for over a year now. I’ve gotten all your messages. I’ve read them and have looked forward to them and they’ve helped me feel not so alone and have honestly kept me alive on some very dark nights when I could barely find anything to keep living for. _

_Sending this feels so sleazy, but I’m just going to come out and say it. I’ve fallen for you, over the last sixteen months. Your life and your happiness have become so important to me. I’ve saved the photos you’ve sent and look at them when I’m feeling really low. There’s just something about your smile that drags me out of whatever nightmare place I’ve fallen into. I don’t really know what my intentions are with this text, or what I’m wanting out of it. Ideally, I’d love to meet you for coffee today and see if I can give you something to smile about on Valentine’s Day. If this is too weird, please feel free to just ignore me. I promise I’ll understand._

_I’m going to send over a picture. Just so you know I’m not a goblin or an obvious pervert._

Magnus’s phone chimes as he rubs a tiny amount of beard oil into his facial hair, the cedar and sandalwood scent filling his nostrils and relaxing him like it always does. He glances at his phone with a frown, confused as to who would be texting him this early. Elaine will just call, because she knows Magnus is about to take Cinnamon for a run around this time of morning. 

When he sees the name on the screen, he stops.

Jules.

His hands are shaking by the time he opens the message and starts to read, and he’s wandered into the bedroom and sunk down onto the armchair in the corner by the time he gets to the end of it.

And attached, as promised, is a picture.

An exquisite creature, this Taako. Still obviously in bed with a messy braid running down over his left shoulder, but his eyes are clear and heavily-lidded, his nose a fae little point, his mouth rosy and full and soft. Freckles dot his cheeks, even in the low light, and Magnus feels a hot rush of arousal pulse through him as his mind connects the text with the photograph.

“Wait. Shit!” Magnus says out loud, startling Cinnamon’s slumber on the bed. “I know him!”

The gorgeous guy on The Cooking Channel, on _Sizzle It Up_. The guy who helps people plan and create meals for important moments in their lives, for proposals and second dates and anniversaries and reunions and holidays. It’s him. It’s definitely, definitely him.

His fingers fly over the screen.

**Magnus:** _Wow. Wow, hi. I don’t think we’ve met, but I definitely recognize you. I’m a big fan of your show? You do so much good for so many people. I’ve cried watching. More than once._

_I’m Magnus Burnsides. I’m… wow. Just kind of embarrassed that anybody’s been reading these? I thought maybe the number was just lost out in the ether, after I had Jules’ phone turned off. My instinct is to apologize, but. Hearing you say all that. Just the way you put yourself out there. It’s one of the most romantic things I’ve ever heard of. I would love to meet up with you, Taako. But how about for dinner? Do you think you can grab us a reservation this late somewhere, with your fame and connections and that smile of yours?_ ;)

**Taako:** _ Ohmygod you texted back. Hi. Hi. :) Honey, you got it. I’ll text you a place and time as soon as I get us a rez. Saying that I’m excited is such an understatement. I can’t fucking wait to see you._

_Oh, and give Cinnamon a kiss on the nose for me?_

**8:27pm  
Silver Star Restaurant**

Magnus waits outside the restaurant for his date, a single red rose in his hand, and his heart in his throat. He’s been here for eleven minutes already because he couldn’t wait. Couldn’t just stay at home and anticipate this anymore.

Two minutes later, a Lyft car pulls up to the curb. Taako gets out in a shimmering dress, a black, clinging number that glitters silver sparkles and has a slit cut up nearly to his hipbone on the left side. His heels are tall with ribbons that wrap up his calves, and his bracelets and long earrings are celestial in theme. His eyeliner is cat-eyed and thick, his mouth bare except for the smallest bit of shimmer gloss. His eyes are sparkling on their own when he stands in front of Magnus, still several inches taller, even in the heels, and it’s stunning to Magnus when he realizes that Taako is visibly trembling.

“Hi. Hi! Shit, s-sorry. Wow, I’m.” His hair is pulled to one side in a bright spill of blonde curls that he fidgets with as Magnus watches from just inches away. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long. Not… _expecting_ it, but just. Wanting it. Wishing for it. And… and here you are.”

Magnus just gazes at him, watching all of his nervous energy come out in endearing movements, absorbing the sound of that famous voice from so close up, seeming so shy because of _him_. Of Magnus. It was staggering.

“You look so beautiful,” Magnus murmurs, holding up the single scarlet rose and handing it to Taako who flushes and takes it, pressing it beneath his nose to breathe in its scent.

“I’m freezing my ass off,” Taako admits, and Magnus bursts out laughing. 

“Well, you can have my coat later. But for now, let’s get you inside.”

He opens the door for Taako and ushers him into the warmth of the restaurant, his hand resting gently on the bare small of Taako’s back.

Maybe it’s premature, but he doesn’t know if he’ll ever truly stop smiling now, after meeting Taako.


End file.
